


comfort food

by dreadwyrmspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: “Buzzfeed’s Tasty assured me it was simple, but it is not.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	comfort food

Cas sighs over the sizzling butter in the frypan as Dean descends the steps into the kitchen. With a click the burner turns off, flames choking and dying. He takes a step back, his hands hanging defeated at his side.

“Whatcha doin’, babe?” Dean asks, forgetting why he came into the kitchen in the first place.

“Cooking,” Cas answers, “well, attempting to, but I seem to be having difficulty.” 

Dean walks up behind Cas, setting his arms loosely around the angel’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder to survey the damage. The bread bag is open, many of the slices buttered with cheese sandwiched between. 

“Buzzfeed’s Tasty assured me it was simple, but it is not.”

“Grilled cheese?” Dean asks as he finally sees the one cooked sandwich, a bite taken out of it. The bread is perfectly browned and toasted, cheese oozing out over the edges. “Looks fine to me,” he says as he reaches out for a slice of the sandwich.

“It does not taste good.”

Dean rolls his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend’s warning and takes a bite anyway. The melted cheese coats his mouth in a thick layer of dairy nonsense. He needs a drink. He detaches himself from Cas to find something to wash it down with.

“It tastes like grilled cheese,” Dean says around a mouthful of food as he unscrews a bottle cap and takes a long swig of beer.

“You don’t have to lie,” Cas says, “it tastes like plastic molecules.”

Dean laughs as he looks at the other slice on the plate— the one with the missing bite. “It’s Kraft ‘cheese,’” Dean states, managing to make air quotes despite his full hands, “it’s probably one molecule away from plastic.”

Cas’ eyes narrow, “and humans willingly eat this?”

“Yep,” Dean says as he leans against the counter, finishing off his half of the sandwich, “why are you cooking anyway?”

“I remember liking grilled cheese when I was a human,” Cas explains as he turns the burner back on. He drops a cube of butter into the pan as he continues, “and, like I said, it appeared to be simple.”

Dean shrugs as he picks up the remaining half and stuffs it into his mouth. “Right, but why are you cooking? You don’t have to eat.”

“Claire is not happy.”

Another laugh bellows from deep within Dean.

“She’s a teenager, ‘not happy’ is her default setting.”

“I remember grilled cheese tasting like comfort,” Cas explains as he drops the unfried sandwich onto the pan. The cold butter pops and sizzles as it heats up. Cas head tilts to the side, concentrating as he flips the sandwich, “I believe it will help her.”

Dean softens, a quiet smile slipping onto his face. He supposes Cas is right, he remembers perfecting hot plate grilled cheese and spaghettios in motel rooms for Sammy. Those dinners were nothing but comfort when they were left alone for days on end.

“You’re right, babe,” Dean says leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “I’ll help you finish up.”

“Thanks, Dean.”


End file.
